


The Best Gift

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Community: fandom_stocking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Despite being tired Dean surprises Sam with the celebration of Christmas.





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Best Gift  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 305  
>  **Summary:** Despite being tired Dean surprises Sam with the celebration of Christmas.  
>  **A/N:** written for glovered for fandom_stocking

Dean was way past tired, down to the bone weary after the week they’d had hunting the monster that had held the town hostage for a month. All he wanted to do was shower and sleep but before he could there was still one more thing he had to do. 

With his body begging for sleep Dean rushed around the small room trying to get everything ready before Sam came back. He’d barely put the finishing touches when the door opened.

“The motel’s ice machine was broken so I had to go across the street to get the...” Sam paused as he finally noticed what Dean had done. 

On the table next to his bed sat a tiny Christmas tree completely decorated with all the frills. There were even a couple of presents nestled beneath its little branches.

“Merry Christmas, Sammy.” Dean’s voice, husky with emotion penetrated the silence.

“I don’t understand.” Sam whispered as he stared at Dean. It had been years since they had even attempted to celebrate the holiday. _Why now?_

“Really?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “What part is giving you trouble the Merry or the Christmas?”

“Don’t be a smartass. I just meant that we don’t usually... you don’t like...” His voice trailed off as he stared into Dean’s eyes. 

“No. I don’t. But you do and that’s good enough for me.” That was the end of it as far as he was concerned. Dean reached down and pulled a present from underneath the tree. “Here.” He held it out to Sam. “Open this.”

Sam shook his head. “But I didn’t get you anything.” 

“Yes, you did.” Every single day of his life Dean was given the best gift of all. _Sam._ Without another word Dean thrust the gift into Sam’s hand and waited patiently for his brother to open it.


End file.
